SO What?
by Addikted
Summary: Natsume and Mikan has a relationship on going for 5 years; a Secret Relationship to be exact. What happens when everyone finds out and tries to break them apart. COMPLETE!
1. Summary

Hi, I'm Jamie. I wrote the fanfic When Worlds Collide here in Gakuen Alice. Please Read it and Review.

Hey, this is just the summary of the whole fanfic (the idea) and it's going to be quite long. So I'm just going to explain it.

**S.O. WHAT?**

**S.O.** stands for **"Secret On"**. It means that two people have a relationship, but it's a secret so only the two of them only know that. This S.O. will be about Natsume and Mikan getting together ever since they were 13 and hiding it.

**SO **stands for **so? **This will be when Natsume and Mikan's relationship begun. It means SO? As in, what will happen to them? It's like, so, what now?

**What **stand for **what!?!?** This is when everyone finds out about their relationship and is shocked. This is when the fan girls and boys try to break them apart.

**So What?** Is when Natsume and Mikan stays strong and still has their relationship, showing no one can break their relationship.

The events will be in order according to the order above. What do you think? Please review!


	2. Getting Together

It has been 3 years since Mikan came in the Academy. Now, she was the smartest, prettiest, coolest girl in the whole Middle School. She has her fan club, the ILM club, or the "I Love Mikan" club. Natsume, was just the same. He has his fan club and more. But, he was brought out of the darkness by Sakura Mikan, his first and only love.

Mikan, on the other hand, still has eyes for one pervert, Hyuuga Natsume. Even though she has guys everyday that says, "Marry me Mikan!" or "Mikan I love you!" she all ignored them, for she only wanted to hear those words from him.

It was another day, and as usual, Natsume peeked on Mikan's skirt, and well, you know the rest. But Mikan's yelling stopped when Natsume gave her a note and left. Mikan read it,

_Come to the Sakura tree at 7. Come alone, Make sure no one sees or know where you are, or where you are going. Meet me there, I'll tell you something._

_P.S. Nice weather isn't it? It isn't raining __**CATS AND DOGS.**_

Mikan agreed to the note, wondering what Natsume will tell her. But she got annoyed when she saw that P.S. note. Oh well, class will start.

After class ended, Nonoko and Anna invited her to go to dinner. Hotaru was going with them, so they're sure she'll agree. Ruka was coming along too. But Mikan said, "No, I can't. I have to fix my room." So they have to leave.

It was 7 already, and Mikan was going to the Sakura tree. She saw Natsume already and sat beside him.

"Hey, what did you want to tell me?" Mikan asked.

"Doggie, I'll ask you something." Natsume said.

"Don't call me Doggie!" Mikan said.

"Do you love someone?" Natsume said.

"Well, there is that someone, but I don't know if he loves me." Mikan said.

"Who is it?" Natsume asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Mikan said.

"Just tell me." Natsume said.

"Natsume!" Mikan said, irritated.

Natsume got closer to Mikan and whispered to her, "'Coz I'll burn that guy in crisps." And Natsume kissed Mikan's lips. After they broke the kiss, Mikan whispered to him, "Then burn yourself, pervert." And Mikan kissed him back. After the broke it they both said at once, "I love you." Hearing this, they kissed each other again. Natsume said to Mikan, "So are we?" Natsume said pointing to him and her, asking if they were together already. Mikan went closer to him and whispered, "We are," Mikan said. She stood up, and waved her hand "Got to go to Hotaru, we're having dinner. By the way, let's just keep this relationship secret." Mikan said.

Natsume smiled as Mikan left. Mikan touched her lips, remembering their kiss, as Natsume did the same.

The next day, Natsume did what he always did, but there was something new. He'd always slip notes to her like, "Meet me at 8" or "Wanna have dinner?" to Mikan, like the way he slipped his first note. Mikan made Natsume a Nullification stone, so he could Nullify Koko's Alice, and he can't read Natsume's mind. But Koko's Alice just indicates to him that Natsume has no thoughts, so he can't find out. They'd meet depending on the note.


	3. 1st Anniversary

**1 year later…**

It has been a year since Natsume and Mikan got together. Mikan's fan club was now made up of the whole boy population (with the exception of the Black Cat and best friend). Natsume's fan club was now made up of the whole girl population (with the exception of Polka dots and best friend). They are still together. Every Anniversary of the months they got together (monthsary), they have picnics under the place where they got together. But this month is special. It has been a year since they got together.

It's the day of their Anniversary. They're secret is still a secret, not even a single student knows about it.

Mikan's running late, so she's speeding up to reach the classroom. Of course, the tradition, she'd bump into Natsume, and he'd peek.

"So, it's Hearts today?" Natsume said.

"Shut up, Pervert!" Mikan said.

But deep down, both of them knows the reason why it's hearts. Of course, it's because of the anniversary.

After fighting, Natsume slipped down another note to her, and Mikan just winked back.

_You know what today is, and happy 1 year Anniversary. Meet me at our place at 8. Same rules, Doggie. _

_Your pet,_

_Cat_

Mikan slightly laughed at the Signature. Of course, he was HER CAT after all. A year ago, he called her Doggie, because of her underwear, and of course, because he was the cat, so she should be the dog. The cat owns the dog, and the dog owns the cat.

**Around 8 at the Sakura Tree:**

Mikan already arrived, and sat down beside Natsume.

"Hey." Mikan said.

"So that's how you'd greet me today Polka?" Natsume said.

"No, of course not." Mikan said, stammering.

"Well, why can't you say anything?" Natsume said.

Mikan kissed Natsume and whispered to him, "Because actions speak louder than words, my kitty." Mikan said.

Mikan laid her head on Natsume's shoulder and Natsume replied back, "This is my gift for you, my dear puppy." Natsume said.

Natsume gave Mikan a box. Mikan sat up straight and opened it. When she looked inside, "Why is there nothing in here? Are you joking me Natsume?" Mikan said to Natsume.

"Look, is that Hotaru kissing Ruka?" Natsume said, while pointing on the opposite direction Mikan was looking at.

"Where? Where?" Mikan said.

Then, when Mikan turned around, Natsume placed a necklace around her neck, which had a crimson diamond in the middle. Then, Natsume whispered to her, "You're easy to fool, Polka." And when Mikan turned around to give a reaction, Natsume kissed her. "Happy Anniversary Polka." Mikan held the necklace Natsume gave her.

"Thanks, it's so beautiful" said Mikan.

"Where's my gift?" Natsume said.

"Close your eyes." Mikan said.

"Fine." Natsume said.

He closed his eyes, and Mikan placed a necklace around his neck as well. When Natsume opened his eyes, he saw an Alice stone around his neck.

"It has Teleportation Alice." Mikan said.

"What does that have to do with me?" Natsume said.

"Well, think of it this way: You could visit my room by just teleporting." Mikan said.

"Hmm, that's a good point. Thanks a lot Mikan." Natsume said and kissed her.

After breaking the kiss, Natsume placed Mikan's head on his lap and said, "Are we going to tell them?" He asked.

"No, we won't. Why will we tell?" Mikan said.

"To let them know that you're my dog, and nobody else's." Natsume said.

"Well, think. If they knew, then my fans will attack you as yours will attack me. And Hotaru will follow us, take pictures and photos, and then blackmail us. Is that a vulnerable reason?" Mikan said.

"Well, yes it is." Natsume said.

"Besides, Natsume," Mikan said.

"What?" Natsume said.

Mikan sat up and said, "We both know that I'm your dog and you're my cat. I'm yours, you're mine, Okay?" Mikan said. "Of course, that'll never change right?" he asked. "Definitely." Mikan said while nodding. After nodding, they kissed each other, and Natsume started to deepen it, asking Mikan to make it longer. Mikan agreed, and Natsume used the Alice stone, and teleported them to his room. He laid her on his bed and Mikan said, "Hey," while pushing Natsume. But he didn't budge. "Mmm?" Natsume said between the kisses. "Nat-su-me" Mikan said. Natsume broke the kiss and asked, "What?"

"Natsume, we're still 14. We just got together when we're 13." Mikan said.

"So?" Natsume asked.

"So, we're too young to do this. Besides, it's late already, I need to go to my room. They might notice I'm missing. There's class tomorrow, so I got to go. Bye." Mikan said, and kissed him.

"Good night sweetheart." Mikan said after the kiss, while pinching Natsume's cheeks.

"Good night doggie." Natsume said after he kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair.

Mikan teleported to her room, which is next to Natsume's. Since Mikan and Natsume are both special stars, they have the same room. Happen to be it's beside each other. Mikan slept and so did Natsume.

How was it? Please review. No Flames please. And to one of the reviews I received that turned me down, I'm going to show you what you said is non sense.


	4. Jealousy and RouRou

**The next day…**

Mikan was running late again.

_This is all Natsume's fault! If he didn't let me go late, I won't be late now!_ Mikan thought.

Suddenly, she saw Natsume and bumped him. As usual… Then he gave a note.

_Meet me at 6:30. I have a mission tonight, so I can't move the time. ___

Mikan read it, and nodded. She was quite, no worried about Natsume. She went in class and greeted them as usual.

"Good morning everyone!" She said.

"Good morning Mikan!" They all said.

Then her fan boys all yelled, "Mikan, I love you!" or "Marry me Mikan!" or "Be mine Mikan!"

When Natsume came in, he saw Mikan walking to her seat, and saw the fan boys yelling those words.

_How dare they? Don't they know Mikan is mine? Oh yeah I forgot._ Natsume thought.

Mikan sat down. When she saw Natsume come in and as he walked, his fan girls said, "Natsume I love you!" or "Marry me Natsume!" or "Natsume be mine!"

Natsume looked at them, giving them death glares.

_Don't they know I'm taken? Oh yeah, I forgot again. _ Natsume thought.

_Don't they know he's taken? Oh yeah, I forgot. _Mikan thought.

Suddenly, Mr. Narumi came in.

"Good morning class! Today we have a new student, please come in." Mr. Narumi said.

A boy who had Natsume's hairstyle (color is the hair of Ruka) who had Ruka's eyes came in as all the girls (except Mikan and Hotaru) squealed.

Mikan and Hotaru were silent. They were familiar with him.

"Please introduce yourself." Mr. Narumi said.

"Hey, my name is Ryou. Ryou Takito. My alice is Love Pheromone which allows me to use my Alice on someone, and that someone will love me, or someone else, depending on how I want it to be." Ryou said.

Suddenly, he looked around the room and saw Hotaru. Both of them stared at each other.

"Nice to see you again, Taru." Ryou said.

"Same as you Ryou." Hotaru answered.

The class except Mikan was shocked. It's the first time they heard Hotaru called a guy by name. They were also shocked on what Ryou called Hotaru.

"Is she here?" Ryou asked.

"Of course I am." Mikan said as she stood up.

"Hey Mimi." Ryou said.

"Hey RouRou." Mikan said.

"You never changed, nothing seems to be different." Ryou said.

"Same as you." Mikan said.

"Hey Mimi, Sorry for before." Ryou said.

"It's the past, RouRou. Our lives changed. Time passed." Mikan said.

"You are not forgetting about it, right?" Ryou asked.

"Of course I'm not forgetting. But, I win. I have someone I love." Mikan said.

"So, who's the lucky guy who replaced me?" Ryou said.

"RouRou, I never felt that. You know what happened, especially Taru. And we both know about it." Mikan said.

"Mimi, I understand. About it, well, it's still going to happen, right?" Ryou said.

"Of course. It's final." Mikan said.

"Mimi, one thing never changed in you." Ryou said.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Your childishness." Ryou said.

"Don't make me angry RouRou, you know what I am capable of." Mikan said.

"Fine… You're childish, childish, childish, and childish!!!" Ryou said.

Mikan was flaming mad. She stood up, and went across Ryou.

"You just reached the line, Taki. Now, you're going to get it. Let's see how you improved." Mikan said.


	5. The Engagement

**Flashback…**

Mikan was flaming mad. She stood up, and went across Ryou.

"You just reached the line, Taki. Now, you're going to get it. Let's see how you improved." Mikan said.

**End of Flashback**

Ryou tried to use his Alice on Mikan, but was surprised when it didn't work. Mikan, reading his mind said,

"You better be aware Taki, of what my Alice is. If you are aware of the Top 2 most powerful Alices that existed, then you guessed it right. 'Coz I possess both of those Alices, Taki." Mikan said.

"So I guess we better use it then?" Ryou asked.

"Yup, so I guess we will." Mikan said.

Ryou was wearing a watch, and opened it like it was sort of a compartment, and pressed a red button in it. Suddenly, there was a blue light, and he transformed into a guy outfit that looks like the outfit of the Rowdy Ruff boys (in PPGZ) although, the color was yellow. He had a weapon, and it was a gun. All the girls (except for Mikan and Hotaru, who was busy filming) squealed.

Mikan, snapped her fingers, and a belt appeared around her waist. It has the words UPPGZ in the middle (which means Ultimate Power Puff Girl Z) and she got that thing. She opened it, and started to have a transformation like the girls in PPGZ did. Although the difference is that Mikan's skirt is shorter, and her outfit is cuter. Her weapon was a wand of sort that makes her possess the power of the 3 girls (in PPGZ). All the guys (except for Ruka and Natsume, who hid it) blushed and had hearts in their eyes. After her transformation, Mikan gave a cute wink and flying kiss, which made most of the guys faint.

"Still look cute Mimi." Ryou said.

"Zip it Taki, I'll show you." Mikan said. She waved her wand and it changed into the hammer Powered Buttercup had.

"Mimi, I'm telling you, you're weak..." Ryou said.

Mikan got angrier and started attacking. Well, Ryou was wrong. Mikan made him so weak. Then Mikan seeing her chance, transformed back to her normal form, and said to Ryou, "You made me mad, Taki. Now, face the power within my hands." Mikan said.

She snapped her fingers, and the belt disappeared. Suddenly a pendant that looked like a clam appeared. Mikan yelled after that, "Turquoise pearl voice!" Mikan used her power as the "Land Pearl Mermaid Princess". She changed into a cute dress, which made all the guys have a nosebleed. She started singing, and made Ryou ears hurt. After that, Mikan changed back and said, "Now, do you want to tell me anything, Ryou?" Mikan asked.

"Yess, So-sorr-ry Mi-Mi." Ryou said.

"Fine, here, let me help you." Mikan said, while healing Ryou and changing to her normal form.

"You never lost it Mimi." Ryou said.

"I never did." Mikan said.

After this, Mikan said, "We need to talk, Ryou." "Fine." Ryou replied. They went out and talked.

**In the classroom**

"What is going on!!" everyone, except Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume asked.

Baka, Baka, Baka (Well, obviously, right?)

"Shut up, my ears are bleeding. I'll explain." Hotaru said.

Out of nowhere, a VTR appeared in front of them. Then Hotaru held a CD.

"I knew this would happen when this day would come, and happened to be I finished it in time. You have lots of questions about Ryou, right? All of the answers and everything you need to know is here. And pay attention. I'll play it once. Pay me 1000 Rabbits if you want me to play it again." Hotarus said.

She played the CD. The whole room got dark, as if it was a movie house. Everyone sat down and paid attention.

_Imai Productions Presents, Ryou Takito and Sakura Mikan's Relationship_

_9 years ago…_

_(A cute picture of Mikan and Ryou appeared. A video of them playing tag together appeared. After this, the narrator, which is Hotaru spoke.)_

"_The video and pictures you saw was when Mikan and Ryou were 5. Mikan, Ryou and I played together that time. They met in our preschool, and became close friends. Ryou loved Mikan since the day they met, but Mikan never felt this. It is known that until now, Mikan loves someone from Gakuen Alice since she was 10."_

Natsume watched intently, for he was interested, a lot! Mikan has some explaining to do. Well, he was glad when he heard that statement. Phew…

_(A video appeared of Mikan and her old friends in school, before she went to Gakuen Alice. Ryou appears here.)_

"_Ryou Takito, was the official president of Mikan's fan club, and he started this when he was 6. The fan club had almost all the guys of our age and below. Mikan left this place to follow me in Gakuen Alice. After meeting someone, she falls in love with that person. It is believed that they love each other."_

_(A video appeared of what the conversation before the fight was.)_

"_Ryou meant of 'Sorry for what happened before' was when Ryou left Mikan to study in U.S. Mikan said, 'It's the past'."_

_(A video appeared of the part of the conversation replayed, which happened to have these words:_

"_You are not forgetting about it, right?" Ryou asked._

"_Of course I'm not forgetting. But, I win. I have someone I love." Mikan said._

"_So, who's the lucky guy who replaced me?" Ryou said._

"_RouRou, I never felt that. You know what happened, especially Taru. And we both know about it." Mikan said._

"_Mimi, I understand. About it, well, it's still going to happen, right?" Ryou said._

"_Of course. It's final." Mikan said.)_

"_The 'it' they were talking about is when Mikan and Ryou made a bet that if they don't find someone they love when they are 18, they will end up with each other. Mikan said she won, for as mentioned earlier, there is a guy that Mikan loves. Ryou thought that Mikan loved him, which is absolutely not true. And Mikan said to him 'I never felt that'. What she refers to 'You know what happened, especially Taru. And we both know about it' is when Mikan's grandfather announced that she was engaged, to someone who was studying at Gakuen Alice. A boy, who had one of the most powerful Alice. The parents' of the boy, was a close friend of Mikan's parents, and her grandfather knew them, and they all agreed for their engagement. But it is said, that both of Mikan and the boy's parents died, so only Mikan's grandfather is aware of the engagement."_

_End of Video_

Everyone was blank. They were surprised, Mikan was engaged? Who's the lucky guy? They are completely aware that only two boys in their age lost their parents. And it happened to be Nogi Ruka and Hyuuga Natsume.

Natsume wondered if it was him. But he remembered that before his parents died, they were about to mention something important to him.

How was it? Please review. Next chapter will be about Mikan and Ryou's talk, Natsume confirming everything with Mikan. Next chapter coming maybe after Christmas. So sorry, but I'll try to update both of my stories ASAP.


	6. We need to talk

Due to many requests, I decided to update this story ASAP so, here you go.

For the reviews, thanks a lot!

**With Mikan and Ryou**

"What happened? Explain." Mikan said.

"I went to America to study in the Gakuen Alice branch there. I got a chance to contact you, but I found out you transferred here. So I followed. Now, your turn." Ryou said.

"The engagement is going to happen. And I won the bet, I have someone I love, and I can't mention it to you. You heard it right, when I said that I had the Top 2 most powerful Alices. Now, there's no more need to talk." Mikan said.

They both went back to the classroom.

**After the video was played, in the classroom**

"Man, I wonder who's engaged with Mikan." A guy said.

"Yeah, sure that guy is really lucky." Another said.

"Well it can't be one of us. Our Alices are not that strong. If the video said the guy is one of the most powerful ones, probably he's in the Top List." Another replied.

"Yeah, and the guy lost his parents. So it can't be us. But, Mikan was so cute a while ago." A guy said.

"I totally agree with you." One said.

Natsume was angry with what those guys said, but since he made a promise to Mikan, he hid it.

Hotaru, was selling Mikan's photos and videos, which sold out quickly. When Mikan came back, Hotaru was counting her earnings, and the same sight you'd see everyday.

**6:30, the time of Mikan and Natsume's meeting**

"Hey Natsume." Mikan said as she sat down beside him.

"Hey Polka." Natsume said.

"Mou, Natsume! Oh, perhaps you are expecting some explanations, right?" Mikan said.

Natsume had no other choice. He was curious, so he nodded.

"As played in Hotaru's video, Ryou and I are friends, JUST FRIENDS. Don't need to be jealous, you are MY BOY FRIEND after all." Mikan said.

"What about that 'Oh my gosh, Mikan's outfit was so cute!' a while ago?" Natsume asked.

"I inherited those powers from my family. Ryou's the same. Don't worry Natsume, got nothing to worry about." Mikan said.

Natsume trusted Mikan so he said, "Fine, but what's this about the engagement?" Natsume asked.

"I was engaged to someone studying here. Grandpa told me when I was 9. Hotaru transferred here when I was 10, right? So when I found out the school's name is Gakuen Alice, I immediately thought my Fiancée is here. And I wanted to see Hotaru, so I went here. The guy possessed the Top 3 most powerful Alice, and happened to be his parents died. I know that guy, since I made some researches a while ago. And to tell you Natsume, he is someone." Mikan said. When the part about the guy's Alice, her tone changed. It became mischievous.

"And who might that be?" Natsume said.

"I won't tell." Mikan said.

"Yes you will." Natsume answered.

"No I won't" Mikan said.

(This goes on… )

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"No I won't."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

"Gotcha." Natsume said.

"Fine, got no choice then." Mikan said.

Mikan crept closer to Natsume and said,

"It's none other than YOU, my dear Kuro Neko." Mikan said.

After saying this, she kissed Natsume's lips, and Natsume returned the kiss. Natsume made it longer, and Mikan asked,

"What are you doing Natsume?"

"Making out with my Fiancée." Natsume said.

Mikan smiled and just followed him.

How was it? Please review.


	7. Boy Pheromone user's surprise

**The next day…**

"Good morning class, we have a new student. I have a meeting so I can't introduce her now. She'll introduce herself." Narumi said as he walked out.

A girl wearing a pony tail who looks exactly like a certain student appeared.

The girl looked around the room and saw 3 people.

"Hey Ryou." The girl said.

"Mikaela." Ryou replied.

"Hotaru." The girl said.

"Mikaela." Hotaru said, with a tint of shocked tone.

"Well, I know you're here, sister." The girl said.

The whole class (except for Ryou, Hotaru and someone) wondered who the pretty girl was looking for. Suddenly a student stood up and spoke,

"I knew this day would come, Sakura Mikaela." A girl said.

And this is none other than,

"Hey Mikan." Mikaela said.

"Hey Mikaela." Mikan said.

After that, the class was shocked, then Mikan stood up, and quickly ran to the girl and hugged her.

"I missed you." Mikan said.

"I missed you too…" Mikaela said.

"So if I'm correct, you have the Boy Pheromone Alice, right?" Mikan said.

"Yup, got it from auntie. So I know he's here Mikan, and I saw him. He's sure lucky sister. And I must say, your heart never stops shouting his name." Mikaela said.

"Yeah, I know… Maybe sometimes he just doesn't realize it. So, how about him, Mika.." Mikan said.

After thinking about the guys mentioned, they quickly blushed. Well, Mikan was referred to Natsume and Mikaela to Ryou.

"So I heard you're engaged to him." They both said at once, and ended up laughing.

"Yup, and he's glad." Mikan said.

"Same here, Mikaela said.

The whole class, except Ryou, Hotaru and Natsume was shocked with the engagement part. But the rest, well only Ryou and Hotaru weren't shocked.

Mikan and Mikaela faced all of them.

"So I see you all want an explanation. Mikan, since you're older, explain." Mikaela said.

"Fine… Mikaela here is my younger twin sister. That's why she wasn't here is because she's in the U.S. She's also engaged to a student here, same as me. Our fiancées loves us as we love them. And they know who they are. Mikaela's Alice, well she inherited it from our aunt. So I believe that answers everything." Mikan said.

"Hey sis, I noticed that your heart started to be happier since you're 13. And I noticed that your heart is only depressed by the act of Hotaru and YKW (You-know-who), am I right?" Mikaela said.

"Of course you are, YKW can act weird, but you're right. When I was 13, it was gone, and you know it, right?" Mikan replied.

"Yup, I know. I know it's between YKW, me and you. About mine, well don't tell about it." Mikaela said.

"Whatever you say Mika." Mikan said.

**7:30 PM, at the Sakura Tree where Mikan and Natsume's meeting took place…**

"How come you never mentioned your sister?" Natsume asked.

"Well, she said she wanted to surprise everyone." Mikan said.

"So who's she engaged to?" Natsume asked

"Ryou." Mikan said.

"Ryou? I thought he liked you." Natsume said.

"Well, it was a joke of his. But he did create my fan club." Mikan said.

"Tch." Natsume said, irritated.

"Natsume, no matter what, there's only one fan club member I'd love." Mikan said.

"And who might that be?" Natsume asked.

Mikan went closer to him and whispered, "Well, who asked is the answer." Mikan said.

After hearing this Natsume kissed her, and they started making out.

How was it? Please review…


	8. Mommy and Daddy

**2 years later…**

Now 16, Natsume and Mikan are still a couple. Well, Mikaela, Natsume and Mikan are the only ones knowing, since Mikan and Mikaela has a sister (twin) connection, that makes them find out what the other feels or thinks.

Well, our story will change when another person, finds out about our couple's relationship.

"Good morning class!" Narumi said.

"Good morning sensei!" The class replied. (Well not class, some only…)

"We have a meeting, so free period. Bye!" Narumi said.

Natsume went out, while Mikan made a secret clone, and teleported the real her to be with Natsume. (They've been doing this since they got together, and almost every time.) So, her clone is in the class, ehile the real her is with Natsume.

Youichi came in the classroom and looked for Natsume. Well, as usual, he found out he's in the Sakura tree, so he went there.

Happen to be Youichi's class has free time too, so he went to visit Natsume.

When he approached the Sakura tree, he saw Natsume, and under him, was Mikan, and they were making out.

Youichi didn't believe it at first, because he saw Mikan in the classroom just now. And, Mikan hated Natsume. And they weren't together (Or so he thought). So he sneaked closer, and silently, and saw, it was true.

"What are you doing?" Youichi said while pointing at them.

Mikan and Natsume stopped when they heard Youichi.

"Youichi, I can explaind." Natsume said.

Mikan and Natsume explained everything to Youichi and he understood.

"So, guess I have to leave you to doing your business, bye." Youichi said, with a little plan on his head.

"Bye, Youichi." Mikan said.

"Bye." Natsume said.

So as Youichi left, Mikan and Natsume did their business.

**The next day…**

"Good morning class!" Narumi said.

"Good morning sensei!" Some replied…

"Class, today we have a mee-" Narumi said as he was cut off by Youichi opening the classroom's door.

"Youichi, what are you doing here?" Narumi said.

"I came here to see my mommy and daddy." Youichi said.

_Mommy and daddy? _Everyone thought.

"Youichi, you came to see me and your daddy Natsume, right?" Sumire asked.

"No, he came to see me." A student said.

"Me!!!" Another said.

Natsume fan club members are starting to fight until Youichi said,

"Shut up, any of you aren't my mother, ugly hags, now get away." Youichi said.

The fan girls were flaming with anger on what Youichi said, but for Natsume, they controlled it.

Everyone was surprised when Youichi said,

"Mommy, daddy." Youichi said.

He sat between his mommy and daddy who was obviously Mikan and Natsume. (Let's just say he's 9 here.)

"WHAT!!!!" Everyone yelled. (Except for Hotaru. For Mikaela, she lowered her voice, for she knew what was going on.)

"Shut up, why are you yelling? I just went up to mommy and daddy." Youichi said.

Hotaru was filming, thinking that she was going to make millions.

Mikaela was thinking, how lucky her sister is, and thinking of ways to tease her.

Ryou was shocked. Yet, he loved Mikaela, so what?

How was it? Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not updating. The explanation is in the latest chapter of my fanfic, When Worlds Collide. Again, I will no longer continue 'Who's My Daddy?'. Reason is in the story itself.

I really can't make a chapter of this story for now. I'm currently experiencing a writer's block, in this story. Since Youichi found out, I don't know what to write next. I would truly appreciate it if you send me your suggestions.

Again, I'm sorry, and I hope you could send suggestions. Thank you.

Jamie


	10. Busted

Sorry for the late update… I finally got rid of my mental block (I mean, writer's block)

**Recap:**

"Mommy, daddy." Youichi said.

He sat between his mommy and daddy who was obviously Mikan and Natsume. (Let's just say he's 9 here.)

"WHAT!!!!" Everyone yelled. (Except for Hotaru. For Mikaela, she lowered her voice, for she knew what was going on.)

"Shut up, why are you yelling? I just went up to mommy and daddy." Youichi said.

Hotaru was filming, thinking that she was going to make millions.

Mikaela was thinking, how lucky her sister is, and thinking of ways to tease her.

Ryou was shocked. Yet, he loved Mikaela, so what?

**End of Recap…**

**Note: They're all 16 here… (Mikan's group)**

Everyone was watching something. Well, everyone except our beloved pair and Mikaela. They're with Youichi under their tree, while Mikaela is in the staff room. Hotaru wanted to video and blackmail, so she searched for them using her CCTVs and laptop. Finally, they found someone. Youichi. But his parents are not with them. They searched for the parents and found something really shocking, and interesting. A big controversy.

Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura: An Unexpected Scene: Making Out by the Sakura Tree

"This is interesting, everyone. Meet up at my lab tonight. We'll do some research on this." Hotaru said.

Everyone, especially fans, agreed.

Natsume and Mikan had a meeting tonight. Hotaru placed a camera near the Sakura Tree earlier. Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Mochu, Sumire, Tsubasa, Misaki, the teachers and every fan boy and fan girl was there. Mikaela was nowhere to be found. She's really really busy.

**This is the happening by the Sakura Tree. People are watching the CCTVs. Mikan and Natsume had no idea.**

Mikan finally arrived at the Sakura Tree. Natsume was waiting for her.

(Mikan is M. Natsume is N.)

M: Hey.

N: Hey.

M: Have you noticed something awkward with everyone a while ago?

N: No, but have you?

M: Nope. Nothing unusual.

N: Happy Anniversary Polka.

M: Happy Anniversary too!

Natsume grabbed Mikan's collar and started to kiss her. Mikan responded as she wrapped her arms around Natsume.

GASP!

When they ended, Mikan asked Natsume.

M: Ne, Natsume?

N: Hmm?

M: Do you think it's time to tell them?

N: Nope, we talked about this a million times. No.

M: Fine. But I can't escape the feeling that they will find out soon.

N: Whatever.

Natsume did what he did a while ago. Again they kept themselves busy.

**Hotaru's Lab**

Many fans were crying and having heart attacks. Who wouldn't? Who wouldn't if you saw your crush making out with someone else?

End of chapter. Next chapter is about the events after the show happened.


	11. Right Now

Sorry for the long update.

Everyone found out everything. They all accepted Natsume and Mikan's relationship, but needed to test how sincere they are. That's why the principals gave them a test.

The next day, it was announced that Mikan will go to U.S. to train her Stealing Alice. Natsume was the most devastated of all.

Natsume and Mikan met that night. Mikan was leaving the next day. Natsume told Mikan to come back soon, and Mikan promised that she would. While they were having their moment, Natsume started singing.

Right Here, Right Now

HSM 3

Hmm yea  
Hey yea

Can you imagine what would happen  
If we could have any dream  
I wish moment was ours to  
Own it and that it would  
Never leave

Then I would thank that star  
That made our wish come true  
(Come true) oh yea cuz he  
Knows that where we are  
Is where I should be too

Chorus:  
RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW  
I'm looking at you and my  
Heart loves the view cuz  
You mean everything

RIGHT HERE  
I'll promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be  
(To be) but right now  
There's you and me

If this was forever what  
Could be better we already  
Proved it was but in 2123  
Hours abandon the universe  
Gonna make you everything  
In our whole world change  
(It's our change, yea)

And you know that where we  
Are will never be th same  
Oh no oh no

Chorus:  
RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW  
I'm looking at you and my  
Heart loves the view cuz  
You mean everything

RIGHT HERE  
I'll promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be  
(To be) but right now  
There's you and me

Oh we know it's coming  
And it's coming fast  
(As long as there's you  
And me oh yea) so lets  
Make this second last  
Make it last

Chorus:  
Right Here ohh right now  
Yea I'm looking at you  
And my heart loves the view  
Cuz you mean everything

RIGHT HERE  
I'll promise you somehow  
That tomorrow can wait  
For some other day to be  
(To be) but right now  
There's you and me

RIGHT HERE  
I promise you somehow  
Tomorrow can wait for  
Some other day to be  
(To be) but right now  
There's you and me  
(You and me) ohh  
You and me but right  
Now there's you and  
Meee

They both cried and slept together. (Not that kind of sleeping. Hmm, who's thinking perverted?)

The next day, they were about to say good bye to Mikan. Of course, even up to now, they are still keeping their relationship.

As Mikan's limo left, Natsume started to chase after it but it was too late.

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan, why did you leave me? I don't deserve this! God, why.

"Why Mikan?"

"Natsume, why are you crying?"

I turned around and saw her. My Girl, Mikan.

"Mikan!"

She ran to me and hugged me as she cried.

I did to.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were going to U.S. ?"

She explained everything to me.

"So you're not going anywhere?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Natsume. I won't be going anywhere without you."

**End of POV**

Natsume and Mikan kissed each other. Unknown to them, a certain Imai Hotaru was filming and watching with some people.

**And they all lived happily ever after. The end.**

Do you think I should make a part 2? If I should, suggestions please. Reviews please!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated on such a long time… But before I say anything, I would like to apologize right now…

I'm going to do a remake on the following:  
Crazy Love

S.O. What?

I'm also going to rewrite the following stories:

All Because of a Stupid Picture

When Worlds Collide

Who's My Daddy?

I hope you understand… I'm planning to do one story at a time now… So, I'm creating a poll on what you want for me to do first… Thanks and I hope you understand…


	13. Chapter 13

So, hey guys.. I know it's been a long time… As in a really long time… Anyway, if you guys are still interested in my fanfics, I might continue them, if you want to.. And, I might start new ones and such… So just send a review/message if you really want to… And suggestions? Yeah, I'm open to them…

P.S. Follow me on twitter and blogger. I'm active there, so you'll know if I'm updating or not… And such..

And, I also might post my fanfics on blogger instead of fanfiction. Or I might create a new account here, I really don't know so… Please just send messages/reviews…

Twitter: ayimaj

Blogger: ayimaj . blogspot . com (Remove the spaces. )


End file.
